The Mistakes That Change Us
by DeepShadows2
Summary: This is a Bday story for Ferpotter... Fernanda is an Understudy and ends up at Hogwarts, what mistake will she makes that warms the heart of the cold Potion's professor...R
1. Part I

**"The Mistakes that Change Us"  
Part One  
**By: Deep Shadows and Eckostalker

--------------------------

**Author's Note:**This is a birthday present for our buddie, FerPotter/Ferporcel... She wanted something comic, so thats what she got, but what is a Misfits Work with out some drama?... We don't own anything that JK Rowling did, but Trysta and Ashley Belong to us, seeing as we are us, Fernanda belongs to Ferpotter, seeing as that is herself, and Kelsey belongs to Dogedoos seeing as that is her... Any other random poeple are ours along with Ravensdorm Potion's Academy... Enjoy, Rerd and Review, and Toodles...

--------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 11:35 am. Professor Stewart's Potion's Lab...**_

Fernanda Porcel sat in her 'Poisons and Their Place in Politics' class, their stout and talkative professor quickly writing some assignment for the class on the board with flick of her wand. Her friend, Kelsey Deus, leaned over towards the brown haired girl with glasses, snickering as usual and also, as usual, not paying much attention.

"Hey nanda, you know what?" She chuckled as Fernanda rolled her eyes at her in the customary fashion, watching the professor and jotting some helpful notes from other written assignments on the board.

"What?" Fernanda sighed and Kelsey smirked in her giggling, also watching their professor with amusement, shaking back her frizzy auburn hair.

"Professor Stewart just reminded me of someone I haven't thought of in a _long_ time." Kelsey laughed quietly and suddenly Trysta, Fernanda's table partner, leaned over to her and asked curiously as she overheard, chewing on a quill.

"Who is that, Kels?"

Kelsey laughed and Ashley, Kelsey's table partner and Trysta's short twin sister, laughed out loud, having been unable to hold in her constant giggling any longer. Kelsey joined her in her laughter and had to take a moment to breath, drawing several slightly indignant stares from their fellow classmates.

"Snape!" Kelsey spit out between laughter. Fernanda shook her head in slight confusion, wondering if she had heard right.

"Snape? Why?" She questioned, looking to the professor and trying to see a logical resemblance, and Trysta chuckled as her sister fell out of her chair, sprawled gracelessly on the stone floor and looking up at them with a huge grin.

"Because she used the line 'bottled fate'. Remember first year, first day of potions?" Kelsey spoke, having calmed down due to a stern look from their beauticious poison's professor. Fernanda, recalling that long ago day, joined in the chuckling, but only briefly, as some slightly disgruntling words caught her eye. She looked up at the board and her breathing hitched as she read the written instructions.

_'Sign up for mandatory Understudy Month at the end of class...'_

Kelsey must have seen it too, because she voiced her shock, looking at the board with an open mouthed stare.

"Mandatory? I thought you said it _might_ be mandatory Professor!" Kelsey yelled in her outspoken fashion and Fernanda shook her head as Trysta whispered to her quickly and with determination before someone could say otherwise.

"I call Professor Byron... But I don't think I'll learn anything though, not with that guy in the room." Trysta stated with a smug look as she crossed her arms and Fernanda snorted.

"I'm sure. What about Ashley?" She questioned and Trysta smiled.

"Ashley is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Trysta smirked and Ashley glared, throwing a note at her and leaning back once again on her chair on two legs, tapping her quill on the desk. Fernanda caught the flying piece of parchment before it hit Trysta and opened it curiously.

_'Hey, I feel sorry for the poor fool that gets Snape... Thought the teacher said he hasn't had but one understudy in ten years... Greasy git...'_

Fernanda shook her head with a smirk as the teacher began her lecture on the Assassination of the Duke of such and such with the root of so and so. Fernanda wasn't paying much attention anymore as she thought to her self with a new interest, leaning back in her seat. _One in ten years, eh... Maybe I should choose him just to annoy him... And sure, to see my old Professors... Hmmm... Maybe..._

----------------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 3:50 pm. The Potion's Classroom...**_

Severus Snape fell into his chair with a sigh of satisfaction, having scared a group of third years into utter silence as was his usual wont to do. He was having a fairly decent day so far actually. He'd given three detentions to the Gryffindor Prefect for not moving out of the way fast enough, scared a first year out of their wits by just looking at her, and had successfully met his quota of giving about thirty failing grades on the last exam he had given in all his classes. So far, so good. But there was still this incessant nagging in the back of his mind, an anticipation of some unseen event rising in his chest, and he knew that something was about to happen, and he also knew it wasn't going to be a promotion.

As if acting on cue from his instincts, Headmaster Dumbledore walked in with his cheerful _'I'm-about-to-give-you-a-job-you-don't-want'_ look on his face of which Severus knew all too well. Severus sighed as the his third years meekly looked up, hoping for some kind of safeguard from the wise wizard.

"Headmaster." He stated in a greeting of sort and the Headmaster nodded in return, walking up to his desk.

"Severus. I have an interesting letter for you from Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. It seems as though one of our own has decided to return to us for a short duration, and has unsurprisingly singled you out. I hope you're up to the job of taking on another student Professor, or a more suitable title, an understudy." Albus told him and Severus took a silent moment to process the startling information.

"A what?" He questioned dumbly, wondering if he had heard right and Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at him, a serious but yet bemused twinkle in his eye.

"An understudy, Severus. A rising potion's student who is going to study under you for a month, if that helps any." He explained with less of his usual riddling, and Severus rubbed his temples, knowing he couldn't act like he didn't understand.

"Who? I haven't had an understudy in years. And I like it that way." Severus snorted lowly and Albus looked at him sternly, with his back to the students. Severus hated being reprimanded in front of his classes, no matter who it was.

"I haven't the honor of knowing Severus, but SHE will be here tomorrow morning. I just thought it would be fair to grace you with the knowledge. I'll let your return to your class now." Dumbledore spoke and nodded to him before he walked out of the room, smiling assuring at the students.

And just because he was upset, Severus assigned another five inches to their homework at the end of the class, unknowingly also cursing himself with the added time he'd have to put in to read them. But he wasn't quite in the mood to care.

_Who would want to be MY understudy... Maybe some idiot graduate from Durmstrang..._ Severus thought to himself darkly as he stormed out of the room, none too happy about the sudden arrangements.

---------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 9:15 pm. The Girls Dorm room...**_

"You have WHO! What, did you get the short straw or something?" Ashley exclaimed dramatically as she plopped on her bed in their dorm, feet waving in the air as she stared at Fernanda with astonishment. Fernanda pushed her glasses up on her nose as she packed her bag, determined to look steadfast in her choice.

"No, I _chose_ Hogwarts." She replied simply and Kelsey spun her around, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, staring at her with wide eyes further emphasized by her wild hair.

"You choose to deal with Snape for one whole _month_! Who has you under the Imperious curse? I swear, I'll kill them." She asked with a growl and at that moment, Trysta walked in with a large bag of chips and a dreamy smirk on her face, sighing to herself. Fernanda, desperate for something else to talk about, talked to Trysta, distractedly changing the subject.

"What's the goofy grin for?" She questioned with a knowing smirk and Trysta blushed, setting the bag on the counter lazily, turning with a distant look in her blue eyes.

"Professor Byron... he said he was looking forward to teaching me tomorrow... I almost drooled on myself..." Trysta sighed in an airy tone as she collapsed on Fernanda's bed, closing her eyes with a smile. The room erupted into laughter at her and Fernanda went back to packing her bag, rolling her eyes.

"So. I heard you got Snape, Nanda. Good luck." Trysta replied mockingly, throwing a pair of Fernanda's socks at her. Fernanda dodged the flying clothes and closed her bag with a snap.

"Well. I'm ready. Tomorrow, I'll be eating at Hogwarts." Fernanda stated confidently as she snatched Trysta's bag of chips and opened it, snacking on a few as she smiled at her group of friends who continued to stare at her like she was drugged or something. But she was quite sure she wasn't, and ever so eager to get started on this new challenge.

--------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 8:25 am. Severus Snape's Quarters...**_

Severus sat in his quarters, debating seriously on if he really should go to breakfast as he propped his feet on a table in front of him. He knew if he didn't go, the understudy and Minerva would come to his quarters, and he'd probably receive some sort of tongue lashing, but also if he didn't, Albus would take the time to remember that he did have a rebellious streak and no doubt come himself. And Severus by no means wanted another meeting with that old coot.

Not that it would do Severus any good to rebel, but it would feel damn good anyway. There were just some days he felt like he was the Headmaster's errand boy, and he was getting mighty sick of it.

There again was that nagging feeling he had that was starting to bug him, the one that told him that acting like a spoiled child and sitting through a meal in his rooms would let this understudy think he was afraid. Ha! He wasn't afraid, no, not Severus Snape. He had looked fear in the face and had sneered at it without a second thought.

"That's it. I'm going, and that's that!" He yelled angrily at his empty quarters, half-hoping to hear some sort of answer telling him not to.

But he wasn't that insane yet, and so with that, he stood, grabbed his cloaks and stormed out of his room, heading in the direction of the Great Hall with a scowl angry enough to cow a dragon. Knowing he was late, he smirked grimly, knowing it would add agitation and menace to his entrance, of which always made him feel good as well.

Heavens knows who this young woman was, but he wanted his first impression to be fearfully demanding, to make her think twice about ever considering him as a teacher once again. He stormed into the Great Hall in a flurry of cloaks, startling quite a few students as he stalked to his seat at the Head Table. And, giving a withering glare to a random Gryffindor, he sat down next to Remus Lupin with a huff.

"Are you having your own demented version of a temper tantrum or what?" Lupin whispered mockingly and Severus glared at him scathingly.

"Mind your own damned business." He hissed and Remus drew back a bit, a feigned look of shock on his amused face.

"Gods you're touchy. What, a potion explode or something?" Remus asked, his tone humorous and light and Severus turned from him, ignoring the way-too-chipper idiot. He heard Minerva lean over to Remus, asking lowly, as if he couldn't hear.

"What's the matter with Severus?"

Remus's reply incensed him even further. "He's just throwing a fit because he doesn't want an understudy." Remus whispered, rolling his eyes. Maybe Severus should have stayed in his quarters.

"Remus, I am not having a fit!" Severus barked loudly and indignantly, turning every head at the Head Table his direction, making Remus snicker as Severus snapped his mouth close.

"Whatever you say Sev." Remus replied with a chuckle and Severus snorted, going back to his food and grumbling darkly under his breath as he kept his gaze on his plate.

At that moment, the half-giant walked in, a small woman following him calmly. He growled instantly as he recognized her, eyes narrowing in remembrance. She walked into the room, looking as cheerful and boisterous as she had two years before, smiling at every person that looked her way. Severus looked at his former bane of his existence, Fernanda Porcel, and the first almost groaned words out of his mouth were.

"Oh no, not you again..."

-----------------------------

_**Hoggesmeade Train Station. 8:03 am. Car 1311...**_

Fernanda stepped off of the train, inhaling in satisfaction. The air tasted and smelled just as she'd remembered it as a student. She looked around in surprise, seeing a large towering form approaching her.

"Mornin' Ms. Porcel." Hagrid's voice spoke cheerfully and Fernanda smiled up at the half-giant.

"Hello Hagrid. Did the headmaster send you to escort me?" Fernanda questioned jokingly and Hagrid smiled warmly.

"As a matter of fact 'e did. Tol' me 'Hagrid, Miss Porcel is a comin' and I would like for ye' ter get her from the train station.' Aren' you cold out here without any jacket on?" Hagrid asked with his unwavering compassion and Fernanda snickered, shaking her head.

"No, I have a warming spell on my sweater." She replied and he smiled down at her brightly.

"Well then, let's get up ter the castle before all the food is gone." Hagrid stated, taking her bag from her. He lifted it and looked at her, gesturing to a threstal drawn carriage. Fernanda could see the beasts and she just shook her head, getting into the carriage. She had to scoot over considerably for Hagrid to get in and once comfortable the carriage took off.

"So's I heard yer studying potions now. How's those classes going fer ya?" He asked and Fernanda laughed.

"Well, Professor Snape did well in preparing us for it, though now it's the potions that are scary, not the professors." Fernanda joked and Hagrid gave a laugh that reminded her of Santa Claus.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I don' think Severus has changed much in the past few years. Say, how long's it been since you graduated?" Hagrid questioned as Hogwarts Castle came into view in the misty morning light.

"Two years. Two long years..." Fernanda spoke wistfully, once again as awed as a first year seeing Hogwarts for the first time. The towers rose high and proudly into the clear blue sky, snow-capped and glistening, and a light, untarnished blanket of clean white snow lay gently on the ground, untouched by all.

Even though it was mid-October, it still looked and felt like those old familiar Christmases to her. The carriage stopped before the castle with a gentle glide and Hagrid ambled out, holding the door open for her politely.

Fernanda took a moment to compose herself, swallowing back the lump of nervousness as she stepped out of the carriage, looking up at the huge towering doors with a sense of anticipation.

"Mmmm... I smell breakfast already." Hagrid stated happily and Fernanda spared him a smile.

In the past few, fleeting seconds as she entered the castle of her childhood, her stomach had gone from calm and collected to a coil of knots, and the realization of what she was doing finally hit her. She would be spending a whole month being instructed by Professor Snape, again.

"Comin' Fernanda?" Hagrid asked her wonderingly from the steps and Fernanda shook the thought from her mind, as she resumed walking up to the front doors.

They walked in and Fernanda smiled seeing that the castle had not changed one bit in the way she had remembered it.

"I'm s'posed te show you to yer quarters firs'." Hagrid stated with a furrowing of his eyebrows, sounding more like a reminder to himself than a statement to her. She nodded, taking Hogwarts in silently as she followed him down the echoing hallways. They moved down to the dungeons and Fernanda shook her head at the fact that she still knew the way around quite well. They stopped at a portrait of three men pointing out into the distance, the figures smiling down with greeting at them as they approached.

"What'll be your pleasure Sir?" The one man asked with a low, sincere bow and Hagrid shook his head with a smile.

"This here is Fernanda Porcel. The Headmaster told ya all abou' her." Hagrid implied and they nodded.

"Of course, of course. Welcome, Ms. Porcel." They greeted her as the door opened and let them into her quarters. Hagrid set her bag on a table in front of the couch. Fernanda looked around the not-too-big, but not-too-small room in amazement. There was a large cushioned maroon-colored chair next to a similarly colored couch and a oak wood coffee table, upon which rested a now dim lamp. All was situated near huge fireplace in which a crackling fire danced, over which hung a tapestry of a Gryffindor flag. The back wall sported a wooden door she assumed led to her bedroom.

"Thank you Hagrid." She told him sincerely and he laughed.

"No need te thank me. But le's get goin' to breakfast." He stated and Fernanda turned with him and walked out of the room.

The three men in the portrait tipped their colonial hats at her with gentleman-like politeness as she and the kind half-giant headed toward the Great Hall.

As they approached the Hall though, she became even more and more apprehensive. Hagrid must've sensed her worry for he clapped a huge hand on her shoulder, making her stumbled forward a step.

"Don' be getting nervous now. Everything's goin' te be fine." He told her chipperly and she sighed, nodding as they walked up to the doors, Hagrid pushing them open.

Fernanda composed herself once more with a deep breath as she walked in, head held high, well, as she thought. She looked up to the head table, seeing many familiar faces, including a scowling Snape. His first words were not very conducive to her well being.

"Oh no, not you again." He hissed with no enjoyment whatsoever and was given a stern look from Dumbledore, who had stood from his seat, smiling to her gently.

Fernanda approached the high table behind Hagrid and she felt what seemed to be fifty million eyes boring into her.

_If this how actor's feel, then I'm sorry for them..._ She thought with a pained swallow as she reached Dumbledore.

"Ms. Porcel. My, it has been a long time since you have graced these halls with your presence." He stated tenderly and she smiled, ignoring that glare she was receiving from Severus Snape the entire time.

"Only two years sir. But they have been long years nonetheless." She replied and he nodded his head, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Ah, I see. Come now, why don't you take a seat between Professor's Snape and Lupin. Would you mind moving down one Remus?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked and Remus smiled.

"No problem. Hey Nanda, how's it be going?" He asked in his usual friendliness as he scooted over a seat and she sat down in his.

While Remus was giving friendly vibes off, Fernanda was feeling nothing short of rage from Professor Snape, who refrained from speaking a single word to her.

"Just fine. And how is it going with you?" She questioned and he snorted good-naturedly.

"Same ole, same ole. Eat, sleep, teach, howl, though not precisely in that order." He joked and she chuckled at him. He then turned back to his plate, which left her wondering how to address Professor Snape while provoking the least amount of derision from his sure answer. After a few minutes of contemplation, she spoke quietly.

"Good Morning Professor Snape." She stated with complete respect and politeness. And as planned, he ignored her. She looked at him questioningly and nearly jumped out of her skin when Remus touched her arm.

"Don't bother. He's having a temper tantrum." Remus stated amusingly and Severus glared daggers at him.

"No, for the last time, I am not!" Snape hissed angrily and Fernanda drew back as his terrible glare fell on her.

"Good Morning Ms. Porcel." He snarked with a leer and went back to his food, clearly not wishing for any more conversation directed to him. Fernanda decided to just leave him be as she ate very little, her stomach on edge for the rest of the meal.

----------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 10:02 am. The Potions Classroom...**_

Severus Snape stood forebodingly in front of his morning class of NEWT students, arms crossed, a glare set on his pale features as his glare swept over the humbled pupils. The meek students worked in silence, obviously sensing his rage and not wishing for detentions, or worse, something thrown at them. For Severus, at the beginning of this class mere minutes ago, had proceeded to throw about three unmarked vials against the wall, of which had created several small explosions, all due to just losing his temper momentarily.

After cleaning up the glass with an angry flick of his wand, he wrote their assignment on the board and below it, in large angry script, read '_Talk at your own risk.'_

He thought that silenced them enough and the students, having been shocked into stillness at the moment, jumped and scrambled at the sound of his yell to take their seats.

And he was still fuming mad at the present moment. _Fernanda Porcel! One of the banes of my very existence! To whom I believed I was rid of! Albus knew it was her! Damn him..._ Severus mentally hissed, having unknowingly began to pace back and forth in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back.

_And, on top of that, that woman, probably better suited to be called a child, is LATE! How hard is it to understand! I specifically stated that class began at ten o'clock sharp. It is now ten thirteen... This kind of tardiness will not be tolerated... No, not for one month... Gods, one month..._ Severus internally hissed, his face turning to a glare for a second. He heard the door open and he spun in a fury of cloaks, seeing his 'understudy' enter, smugly it seemed, followed by none other that her obvious co-conspirator, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ms. Porcel. You are late." Severus snapped seething and Fernanda opened her mouth to speak in defense, but the Headmaster interjected as he raised his hand up.

"Severus, that would be because I was having a discussion with her on some matters. Ms. Porcel, I bid you farewell and good luck." The twinkling-eyed man spoke as he exited with another all knowing and slightly warning glance at Severus. Oh, how Severus hated those looks.

Severus turned his angry gaze to the young woman before him. He stalked toward her, expecting her to draw back in nervousness, but she stood her ground firmly as he moved past her to his desk. He sat down, extremely aggravated as he snapped.

"Tardiness-" He paused for effect. "-Will _not_ be tolerated, Ms. Porcel. It isn't for my students, and it won't be for you." He barked and Fernanda nodded her head at him.

"Understandably sir. You did not tolerate it in my school days, so what would have even make me entertain the idea that you have changed?" She told him calmly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

His class was watching her tensely, their gazes flickering to Severus, all seemingly expecting him to let loose on her in all his fury. But he would not give them that satisfaction and pleasure, much against his own wishes.

"I can safely assume you know how to inventory a supply closet, correct?" Severus growled mockingly and that insufferable girl smirked.

"Yes, that is safe to say sir." She replied and he stood, beginning to stalk to his closet.

"Then that's where you shall begin. There's a clipboard and quill in there." He told her with a sneer as he unlocked the door, gesturing to it with a wave of his hand. He opened it and stalked back to his desk, ignoring her as best as possible as she walked in the closet, an annoying smirk on her face.

If Severus had had his way, she'd be returning to Ravensdorm within the week, crying if possible. He was in a right foul mood, and would stay in that mood, and she was going to see just how foul he could be before her time here was up, he guaranteed it.

-----------------------

_**A week later. Hogwarts. 9:56 am. The Potion's Classroom...**_

Fernanda had spent the first week of her understudying doing nothing but organizing and itemizing Snape's supply closets, on his orders. It was getting a bit boring, but she none-the-less was having fun harassing Severus at every available moment, when she wasn't cleaning.

She and Remus had devised many ways to get under his skin these past few days. One of which was Remus coming in between classes to 'inquire as to how the understudy was doing', which entailed bugging Severus with mindless questions for no purpose whatsoever. Severus had once almost cursed Remus, and since then, that certain escapade had stopped.

Severus, on the other hand, was trying his best to make her life a living hell, as was his usual undertaking. Too bad she was near immune to his venomous remarks, having suffered them for seven long years as it was. Though, Fernanda had to give him his due, because, well, he _was_ trying.

Fernanda, being of a mischievous nature herself, had begun to mock pranks on Severus, which unfortunately had resulted in him locking her in the closet one day. That wasn't exactly a smart choice for him though, seeing as she just decided to start some experiments of her own. The resulting effect was a rather bright kaleidoscope of lights in his class for the remainder of that day. It was an okay beginning, if you didn't count the continued labor work she had to do.

She stood in the supply closet one afternoon, having just finished inventorying it. "Professor, I'm done." She stated and Severus stuck his head in the closet with a scrutinizing eye.

"Are you sure? Did you get the top shelves?" Severus asked her relentlessly and she nodded, holding up the clipboard.

"Yes sir. All done, any more grunt work for me?" She asked him with a biting tone to her voice. He looked at her with a glare and then gestured for her to come out into the classroom. She followed him to the back of the classroom with curiosity, where he stopped at a desk and looked her up and down warily.

"Madame Pomfrey needs some new medi-potions... Are you familiar with making Pepper-up potions?" He asked and Fernanda nodded with a roll of her eyes. She was a second year Potion's university student, not a moron.

"Yes, of course." She stated, keeping her smart remarks to herself. He gestured to a piece of parchment and then headed to the front of his class as his NEWT students piled in.

Fernanda sat down, reading the order from Madam Pomfrey and she actually set to actually brewing something for once. From time to time, Severus would glance over her shoulder, barking about how she was doing something wrong, but she just ignored him, going about her business in a cold professional manner.

That was just how she worked for the rest of the afternoon. You gave her instructions and she could do anything, but they would be done her way, with a precise and delicate attention to the end result of her work, regardless Snape's continued bickering. That is what had gotten Fernanda this far and she was not about to change for Snape.

She spent the whole day brewing three batches of Pepper-up Potion and then Severus set her on some salves, obviously a bit more assured that she could actually do what she was understudying for.

At the end of his last class, she left, heading to her Quarters with a sigh. After talking to Bob, Markus and Ralphy, her portrait men, she entered to find a large white owl that had a splash of bright orange paint on its wing sitting on the couch, preening it's feathers. That could only mean one thing, Ashley had sent her a letter.

She plopped down on the couch, petting Sparky, the owl, as she took Ashley's letter and opened it, giggling at the random doodles, one being Ashley in her 'batman' pose. She began to read the letter.

_'Hey chica!_

_Writing to see how it is going over there at Hogwarts. I'm doing as well to be expected, I think my Prof is about to snap though. Seems like this dude has no sense of humor, can't even live with a prank here or there, I swear. _

_Speaking of which, what have you done to Snape so far? Please tell me you've pranked him at least once, I'd be disappointed had you not. And I bet Remus has been helping you. Oh man, if only that guy was a Potion's Professor... I'd be there in a heartbeat. Then again, I probably wouldn't leave... but that's getting off subject. _

_Trysta's having a blast with her Prof, whenever she sends a letter, it's like, wet with drool. She's probably gonna have to be sent back here with a restraining order. Kelsey is suppose to send me a letter today, so I'm not sure how she's faring. Not too worried though about her. It's you I pity, Snape is jerk enough to put a damper on anyone's humor, make sure you prank him a good one for me. Well, I should be going. Need to clean up this paint I spilled trying to finish my painting for Art class in time. Oh, kinda got some on your bunk by the way... it's not _too _bad a color, it's... well... Sparky should give you a good idea, he tried to help me clean as well. Make sure to tell Remus I love him. NO, don't tell him that... tell him hello. Yeah... no, then he'll know something is up. Aha! Tackle him, then tell him I say hello. There we go. God, I love that man... anyways, I'll write you again sometime soon! Lots-o-love girl! Byes!_

_Ashley' _

Fernanda chuckled after reading the update on her friends. Ashley really had it bad for Remus, everyone knew, even him. Fernanda shook her head as she pocketed the letter, getting up from her chair. She changed her clothes to something a bit less professional looking and bit more comfortable, meaning her favorite jeans and tee shirt. She plopped back down on the couch and opened her book for her 'History of Potions brewing, 2nd Year', taking the time to study for the exam she knew she was gonna have when she got back to Ravensdorm.

As she reached Chapter 18, 'The Dark Ages', she heard a familiar flutter of wings.

"What, did Ashley need to tell me about Kels too?" Fernanda thought as she shook her head, though seeing this owl was stark black, with a silver collar of sorts.

"Trysta." Fernanda chuckled as she recognized Calisto, Trysta's owl. It held a box, not a parchment and Fernanda opened it, wondering what her crazy friend had sent her this time.

In the box was a carefully wrapped and sealed vial, along with a hastily scribbled note.

'_Hey Nanda, _

_I need you to analyze this for me. I found it in Byron's closet and he told me that if I could figure out what it was then he would give me an A... And take me to dinner... You are the best out of the four of us and I need to know what this is... I am enjoying my understudying very much so... Professor Byron said I was brilliant yesterday... Anyways, please do this for me Nanda... Maybe even Snape will know what it is just by looking at it... _

_Toodles and loves ya,_

_Trysta'_

Fernanda looked at the bottle and it held a purplish-silvery liquid in it, and she knew she had never seen it before. She shook her head as she put her book away, looking at the bottle. Knowing that she was just provoking Trysta, she still decided that she would also like to know what this beautifully colored liquid was.

"I'm not asking Snape, cause either he'll ruin the joy of the discovery or he'll take it from me." She told herself knowingly as she headed to the potion's classroom.

She entered and found that it was empty, which didn't bother her one bit, she liked being alone when she worked.

She set up her workstation on the table she had been working on with the medi-potions, pulling on gloves as she began to look into what this strange substance was.

After two hours she still had no idea what this confection was. It wasn't any of the usual suspects; sleeping, healing, or emotional, so she had no idea what it was. She took off her glove, wiping her forehead as she sighed. It was around three in the morning now and she was tired. She put her bare palm on the table, feeling it moist. She looked at her hand and realized that she had accidentally spilled some of it on the table in her exhaustion. She quickly tried to wash off her hands, starting to feel dizzy. Her hand was tingling and she knew that was a bad sign. She stumbled over to her workstation, feeling very dizzy and she reached the table, only to collapse unconscious on the floor.

---------------------

This is what we call **_Cliffhanger Revenge!  
_**Tune in for **Part Two** of _"The Mistakes That Change Us"...  
_Coming as soon as we finish it...  
Hopefully the second part wont take forever...


	2. Part II

**The Mistakes That Change Us  
Part II**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
--------------------

**Author's Note:** This is part 2 to Fernanda's b-day story... And we unexpected came up with a Part 3 as well,whihc is being worked on as we speak...

----------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 8:13 am. The Great Hall…**_

Severus sat down in his usual seat at the Head Table, noticing with a quick glance that the seat next to him was empty, void of the damning presence of Fernanda Porcel. He smirked with the warming thought that perhaps she had returned to Ravensdorm, finally unable to stand him any longer, but he knew better of her. He could admit one thing about that girl though, she was bloody persistent.

"Hey Sev, where's Nanda?" Remus questioned him lightly, looking around curiously and Severus glared at him as he poured his coffee.

"Do I look like her babysitter to you, Lupin?" He snarled and the were-wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head as he went back to his food.

"Probably just late…" Remus mumbled in general as Severus purposely ignored him.

_That girl… She had better not be up to her old tricks…_ He mentally grumbled as he recalled Fernanda's own school years, along with her fellow accursed pranksters. He grimaced as he remembered one particular event that would forever haunt him.

_Porcel was sitting casually on the stairs looking extremely suspicious to Severus, as usual. Severus, in his normal frustration, questioned her, as was his wont to do when he felt nosy and it concerned her. Mid-answer, she suddenly and without warning crumpled to the floor in what he thought was a dead faint or something of that nature. Severus in a concerned, but teacherly, manner, leaned down to check on her, and that was when the other three stooges ambushed him in his vulnerable state. He remembered as clearly as it was yesterday, Trysta and Kelsey rushing him from the sides, tackling him to the floor with both their added superior weight as Ashley walked up, grinning madly and brandishing the torture devices, toilet paper and shaving cream. Fernanda then got up, laughing of course, and she and Ashley proceeded to mummify him while the other two held him in stunning spells, leaving him there for all the school to see upon finishing their work._

He had unfortunately never forgotten that cursed event, though he doubted that they forgot the detentions either, all fifty of them.

_Damn girls…Why I'm their target, I'll never know…_ He thought darkly, but was pulled from his grim thoughts by a familiar stern female voice.

'Severus, what did you do with Ms. Porcel?" Minerva Mcgonagall questioned in her usual suspicion of him and he looked at her in genuine confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked and over her glasses she gave him the Look.

"Severus, she's not in her rooms, your classroom, or the library. Where did you lock her?" The stern woman demanded and Severus shook his head in annoyance.

"As much as it would delight me to lock my understudy away, I have yet to do so. Last I saw of her was dinner last night. Perhaps she is on a walk?" He growled, as he got up indignantly, finished with this meal and the twenty questions on the uninteresting subject of Fernanda.

"Fine Severus. When you see her though, tell her I have a question for her." Minerva called after him with exasperation in her voice and he ignored her as he stalked to his classroom with many a glare and growl at passing students.

He noticed that Fernanda's usual worktable was littered with things and he grumbled, making a note to yell at her about it when she finally made her way in. He sat down in his office resignedly and spent the next half an hour reading essays and adding his own red pen remarks wherever he saw fit, biding his time and anger for his unwanted understudy.

------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 9:46 pm. The hall outside the Potion's Classroom...**_

"Hey Tammy, you better hurry, you don't want to be late to Potions." Called Marilyn, knocking Tamantha from her meandering reverie as the two young students headed together down the hall to the Potion's classroom.

Tamantha hated Potions, but recently, the new understudy had made it interesting spectator sport these past few weeks. Everyone enjoyed watching the quick-tongued woman dance on Professor Snape's last nerve, though no one appreciated the homework the ticked professor had dished out in reply to their laughs. Tammy rushed into the classroom, seeing Marilyn had already claimed their seats in the back of the classroom near the far wall. In fact, right next to the new understudy's workbench. Tammy rushed over and dropped her bag by her desk in her usual manner. But instead of the usual muffled sound of textbooks striking stone and the rattle of quills and ink, all she heard was a dull thud.

Tammy looked down in curiosity, her eyes catching sight of a sneakered foot. Entranced, her gaze followed the foot up to a face down person. All Tammy could think to do at that precise moment was scream as she realized it was their beloved understudy, Ms. Porcel.

--------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 9:51 pm. Snape's Office...**_

Severus was preparing to go begin his class of sixth year students when a blood-curdling scream pierced into his mind. Taken off guard, he immediately ran out of his office door, seeing Tamantha, one of his sixth years, screaming bloody murder as she stared at floor in terror. He stalked over in confusion, following her gaze to the floor below and recognized Fernanda laying face down on the cold stone floor.

"Silence you fool girl. Get back to your seat." Severus hissed angrily, glaring at the now pale and scared girl. She quickly scampered away, sitting timidly next to Marilyn, both watching the Potion's Master with wide, fearful eyes. Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Ms. Porcel once more. He knew this trick, and he wasn't falling for it this time.

"Ms. Porcel, you can get up now. And you other three can come out of hiding, I'm not falling for this again." Severus stated loudly, looking around the classroom warily as he nudged Fernanda with his foot. She didn't respond.

"Fernanda, I don't have the patience for this. Get up this instant!" Severus yelled with growing frustration, but she refused to move or stir.

"Fine. I'll humor you to an extent..." He grumbled darkly as he knelt by her, tensed for any ambush as he rolled her over. Upon touching her though, he almost drew draw back in shock, for her skin was burning hot to the touch. Maybe she wasn't pranking him this time...

"Ms. Porcel?" He asked cautiously, feeling her soft throat for a pulse. He was relieved to find her heart was beating, though slowly. And upon inspection, he realized that she had a thick work glove on one hand meaning she had to have been working on something.

Severus stood quickly, looking at the desk that he earlier shoved aside as one of her messes. There were several cleaned up test tubes, and Severus searched her table, spotting a purplish vial. Picking it up carefully and inspecting it, he audibly cursed as he recognized it.

"One of you, get Dumbledore or McGonagall. Another, go to Pomfrey and tell her we have a poisoning in the Potion's classroom. The rest of you, get along the left wall near my office, take you belongings." He demanded to the growing class of confused students as he stalked to his storeroom, hearing students listening to his instructions with little to no words, eyes either glued on him or Fernanda. He bounded up the ladder and looked around frantically for what he was searching for. Shoving aside several bottles and vials, he found it, sighing as he quickly climbed back down, jumping from the third step. Vipertooth Anti-venom. Fernanda had been messing with a very deadly substance, Vipertooth Dragon venom. Where the blasted girl had acquired it, he didn't know and on that thought he realized also that he had no idea how long she had had it in her system. He rushed back to her, kneeling as he pulled her up effortlessly, leaning her head back against his shoulder gently.

"Bloody idiot." He thought aloud as he forced her to drink a portion of the anti-venom via a swallowing spell.

"Severus, what is the pro- Oh my god, what happened!" Minerva's voice quivered as she raced in the classroom, dropping to her knees near him, looking at Fernanda with wide-eyed concern.

"I need my class out of here. Ms. Porcel somehow managed to get ahold of some Vipertooth Venom, and I am not sure where all she had it." He stated with underlying urgency. Minerva looked at him grimly.

"How long as she been like this?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"Maybe all night. Luckily I had some anti-venom. Very luckily, because I usually don't." He told her and Minerva huffed at him, showing clearly that she thought it was his entire fault somehow as she ushered his reluctant class out of the door.

In the process over looking her over, his eye caught sight of her other hand, which was without a gloved. Being very careful to avoid the gloved hand, he noticed a burn mark in an irregular pattern on her bare hand. Shaking his head, he struggled to get her up and he finally got her seated slumped in a chair. Checking her hand, he realized that the venom had entered her system through her skin, which fortunately made it a bit less dangerous, but still deadly without an anti-venom.

He set the vial of anti-venom on the table as he stood and surveyed her workstation for any other dangerous spills. Finding one, he quickly cleared it away with a spell and took the half empty bottle of venom and walked over to his desk, locking it securely in the top drawer.

Then he heard Fernanda begin to stir.

_Good, not to get to the bottom of this..._

-------------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 10:13 am. The Potion's Classroom...**_

Her body burned horridly, seemingly from the inside out. Yet, there was a mildly cool sensation in her parched throat, but that fire within her cooled not from it. Fernanda groaned softly, opening her eyes only to find that even the dim lighting hurt as well.

"Ms. Porcel, drink this." She heard a low and familiar voice speak urgently and a cool glass vial was pressed to her dry lips. She complied gratefully as she painfully swallowed the cool liquid. It seemed to cool some of the fire in her and she sighed. She opened her eyes once again, this time in relief, to see Severus Snape, who seemed to look concerned as he watched her.

"What... What happened?" She groaned and he crossed his arms as he leaned back on his heels slightly from her, looking at her sternly.

"You almost killed yourself. I've always said that stupidity can be deadly, and you proved me right." He barked at her and she grimaced at his piercing voice.

"What?" She whispered in confusion, barely able to speak.

"You, Ms. Porcel, somehow managed to get ahold of Vipertooth Venom. Everyone knows that a Vipertooth Dragon's Venom is deadly yet you choose to tamper with it on you own without aid." He spat at her accusingly and she shook her head, trying to clear some of the fog of confusion and figure out what he was talking about, but even her brain seemed to burn.

_Vipertooth Venom... How'd I get that?..._ She thought fuzzily to herself as she tried to sit up straight in her chair, shaking with the effort. Big Mistake.

She lost what little balance she had and toppled forward off her chair and on to Severus, who had been kneeling in front of her. He caught her by the shoulders instinctively and moved her back to her chair, looking angry, yet underneath it she was sure she saw some concern, though that could have been a trick of the light...

The burning sensation was thankfully retreating throughout her sore body and she could actually move without wanting to scream.

"Now... How did I get... Trysta!..." Fernanda exclaimed with revelation, reaching into her jean pocket and pulling out the two letters. She threw Ashley's on the table and opened Trysta's furiously.

After reading it once more, she growled angrily. "I'm going to murder her. She could have gotten me killed!" Fernanda stated mostly to herself and Severus looked at her questioningly.

"I take it you got the venom from her?" He stated, rather annoyed yet not sounding too surprised and Fernanda nodded with a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, she wanted me to find out what it was for her. Her mentor is Professor Byron at Ravensdorm and he offered her an A and dinner if she could figure it out. So, she sent it to me." Fernanda stated with a slight growl, disgruntled as she folded the letter and set it on Ashley's paint splattered one.

"Nanda! Sev, where is she?" Remus was heard frantically as he burst into the room. She tuned to look at him and he had a scared look in his eyes as his gaze settled on her.

"Calm down Remus. She'll be fine as soon as she gets all the anti-venom. Speaking of which, drink this." Severus stated as he stood, handing Fernanda an almost empty vial expectantly. She did as she was told without argument and set the vial down on the table after swallowing the soothing antidote.

Remus was now in front of her, holding her face as he searched for something in her eyes.

"Severus, why weren't you overseeing her?" Remus asked with a growing tinge of anger as he let Fernanda go and she knew a fight was about to begin as she watched the werewolf turn and glare at the Potion's Master.

She still felt very dizzy as she watched Severus indignantly turn on him and storm to his closet, coming out with another vial like the one she had just finished.

"Because she didn't inform me of what she was doing." Severus hissed as he set down the vial and glared back, Remus shaking his head as if he didn't believe him.

They fought back and forth for a while with indistinct yells as Fernanda fought to keep from falling asleep. After half an hour she lost that battle, falling to the floor in a heap of tired poisoned Fernanda.

-------------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 11:07 am. The Hall outside Fernanda's Quarters...**_

Severus, shaking his head at the whole predicament, walked out of Fernanda's quarters after having seen her escorted to them and set in her own bed. Now that she was taken care of, he had every intention of retiring to his room for a hot shower and a cold bottle of vodka.

But he didn't get two steps out of her doorway when a form set itself square in front of him, and he halted in surprise. He looked at Minerva as she stood there rigidly, arms crossed and a sour glare on her features, directed at him of course.

"And where might you be going?" She growled in a stern voice, daring him to answer.

He took up that dare and answered back sharply. "To my quarters the last time I checked."

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she spoke almost mockingly. "Oh, is that what you think? Well, who might I ask is going to watch over Fernanda then?"  
Severus looked at her with a bit of surprise. Surely she didn't mean for him... He shook his head as he answered gruffly. "That is not my problem. Remus I believe is more than capable-"  
"No he is _not._ The last time _I _checked, she was _your _understudy. Correct so far?" Minerva spoke with that almost angry-mother-ish glare that he hated dearly.

He decided to just answer as bluntly as possible. "Correct."

Minerva nodded, then smirked as she continued. "And I also believe that since she is _your _understudy, she is also _your_ responsibility."

Severus saw where she was getting at, but he wasn't about to give in. He crossed his arms as he countered. "I understand this. And I did my duty. She's cured for the most part, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't need my help to sleep."

Minerva sighed with frustration, shaking her head as she napped at Severus. "She is your responsibility, and she was almost killed. You should've been there overseeing her work, or at least knew of her location-"  
"She's a grown woman! I'm her mentor, not her babysitter! That stunt was mostly due to her carelessness. You cannot expect me to be at her side twenty-four seven." Severus growled, narrowing his eyes at the older woman.

Minerva was never one to just take Severus's snappy remarks and she growled back. "No, but as she was entrusted to your guidance and watch, it is yours, not Remus's, not mine, but _your_ duty to see that she is restored to perfect health. The least you can do is push aside your childish grudge against Ms. Porcel and sit with her to make sure that is done."

Severus was silent for a moment as he looked away from her penetrating glare, knowing it was useless to argue with this stubborn woman. He tried to find a logical argument, but came up with nothing at the moment. So trying to muster as much dignity as he could, he gave Minerva one last glare and turned heel, storming back into Fernanda's quarters, not hearing Minerva's triumphant huff behind him.

------------------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 11:35 am. The Potion's Classroom...**_

Remus grumbled darkly to himself as he surveyed Fernanda's workbench with a careful eye. He had been asked to gather Fernanda's things and reorganize her work area in place of watching over her healing sleep; of which Minerva had told him was going to be Severus's duty. Why Minerva had let that insensitive dork take up that job, he would never know.

"Wouldn't put it past him to fall asleep if she went into a relapse..." Remus growled, still angry with the Potion's Master. She was still young and learning, and Severus had merely shoved her off on her own regardless of the possible risks. She was almost killed!

He angrily piled some notepapers, shaking his head and thanking God Severus had never been granted with children. He was putting up some empty flasks when his eye caught sight of a few pieces of folded parchment, one splattered with bright orange and green paint. Looking around for any eavesdroppers, and his curiosity getting the best of him, he picked them up and opened the first one, seeing that it was a letter from one of Fernanda's friends and his former pupil Trysta.

From the looks of it, the vial of Venom had been hers, of which he wasn't to surprise. When it had come to situation involving a guy she liked, everything else she seemed to put on the backburner, be it her work or the obviousness of a deadly poison.

Remus shook his head, opening the other letter. The writer of this one he knew well, another of Ms. Porcel's cohorts, and he read Ashley's letter with a curious smirk.

His eyes widened slightly as he came to the end of the letter, and he closed it slowly, staring at it for a silent moment. A smile then came over his face and he shook his head, pocketing both letters as he gathered the rest of Fernanda's things, making a note to tell Fernanda to send Ashley his greetings as well.

------------------------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 1:27 pm. Fernanda's Quarters...**_

Severus sat uncomfortably as he graded papers on his knee, occasionally looking over at the sleeping woman lying in the red and gold quilted bed beside him, the room lit only by the smoldering fire in the stone fireplace, just enough to allow him light to grade by.

"Foolish girl." He remarked to himself, seeing her roll over in her sleep, hugging a silky gold colored pillow to her. Shaking his head he went back to his grading, but he couldn't seem to focus.

_I wonder how long she had been on the floor?... What if I had not had a class?... She could have died... It would have been all my fault... If she had died right there in the other room while I was in my office... Why didn't I check over there?..._ Severus couldn't help but think worriedly to himself, seeing Fernanda having rolled over to face him. She was still sleeping, and Severus was thankful for that. He knew he looked guilty because he felt guilty, and it wasn't an easy emotion to hide.

Minerva was right, she _was_ his responsibility. Looking at the clock with a sigh, he realized that she needed another dose of anti-venom. Standing with a slight grimace of soreness, he walked over to the bed, picking the vial up. He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Fernanda, though gently.

"Ms. Porcel. Wake up." He asked lowly and she didn't stir, simply readjusting under the covers. He sighed as he lifted her up again, sitting back a bit against the dark wooden backboard to let her rest against his shoulder. He turned her head and put the vial to her lips, casting a swallowing charm on her as he poured it down her throat. He waited a moment like that, seeing that she was still dead asleep. He shook his head, sidling out from under her as he laid her back down carefully.

He got up off the bed and went back to his cushioned reclining chair, denying that he felt anything but loathing for the young woman that he had taught and watched grow up.

_Me, care for a student?... I don't care, not anymore than I have too..._ Severus told himself harshly as he forced himself to concentrate back on his grading, though not finding the heart to put his usual amount of angry comments.

-------------------

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 2:17 pm. Fernanda's Quarters...**_

Fernanda awoke dimly, hearing a scratching noise she at first thought was her imagination. She groaned as she sat up stiffly, shaking her head and looking up, being greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

"Welcome to the world of the waking. Your last dose of anti-venom is on your bedside table." Severus stated, looking up from a roll of parchment, which he was grading with slight curiosity. He was sitting comfortably in a chair by her bed, grading papers and seemingly watching over her while she had slept.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked with a bit of confusion at his presence after drinking the potion.

"Couple of hours. Professor McGonagall demanded I watch over you in case you took a turn for the worst. But now that you are awake, you can watch yourself." He stated simply as he got up, gathering his quill and ink along with the essays he was grading.

"Um... Thank you." She stated quickly before he left and he snorted, shaking his head at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Next time, don't be so idiotic as to think you can do something like that on your own. Death comes swiftly to the uncautious." He told her, sounding kind of philosophical to her as she got up, watching him leave the room with a small smirk.

"Well, That was weird." She stated as she sat down to write Trysta a nice long letter, though, it turned out to be more like a lecture that vaguely reminded her of the lectures her mother gave her.

"With best friends like her and Ashley, who needs enemies?" She snorted, sitting in the warm seat Severus had just exited.

---------------------

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 9:32 am. The Entrance Hall...**_

Fernanda looked around at the homey school glumly, not really ready to return to Ravensdorm. She was already totally packed and her train was set to leave at ten fifteen am. Now, all that was left were good-byes.

Remus was the hardest for her. He was as good a friend as a Professor could be and since the venom incident, he had taken the extra time to check up on her at random intervals and know what she was working on, all in a good natured manner. He also sent his own letter to Trysta _and_ Professor Byron, relating to them of the accident they had unknowingly caused.

Later that week she received heartfelt apologies from Professor Byron and Trysta, who vowed to make it up to her when she got back. That was enough to scare her into staying longer. Remus had given her a box of chocolate frogs, along with a strong hug, telling her that he was there when she needed anything. He asked her to tell Ashley hello, after a few chuckles. Remus vowed to 'keep Severus on his toes', by means of pranking him at every available moment of his time.

Professor McGonagall was next, with her strong motherly embrace and well wishes. From what she had heard, Severus had gotten such a tongue lashing from her that he had made it his business to know where she was at all times, which actually got kinda annoying, since she never knew when he would just appear behind her shoulder, watching her.

Headmaster Dumbledore offered a simple, yet meaningful handshake and a well wish for the future. Well, at least that's what she got out of his riddle-like lecture once simplified.

The final good-bye was Severus, whom she had to hunt down to say goodbye. No surprise there. He acted unaffected, as usual, yet, didn't seem overly eager for her to leave, as she was expecting. She found him in his class at his desk, busily shuffling papers in his usual busy manner.

"I'm leaving now, Professor Snape." She stated lowly and he looked up at her, nodding after a moment.

"Ah, yes, Farewell then?" He replied, without any sarcasm and she nodded, turning to leave with a sigh.

"You graduate this year, correct?" He questioned out of the blue and she nodded, turning to see him rubbing his chin.

"Ah, well, then I expect an announcement of sorts to let me know that the fearsome four have been unleashed on the world." Severus Snape stated with slight amusement and she shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Are you asking for an announcement, or an invitation?" She questioned warily and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm an alumni, I don't need an invitation. And out of curiosity, what are you planning to do after you graduate?" He asked her with genuine interest and she looked at him oddly, not sure what he was getting at.

"Probably starting out as somebody's errand girl at the bottom of the ministry with aspirations of making it into the Magical Substance Regulations and Creation department." She told him truthfully and he shook his head, looking back at his desk curiously.

"Well, I've got a train to catch. Goodbye." Fernanda stated, weirded out by his odd actions as she turned to leave.

"Fernanda, let's avoid anymore accidents, eh?" He stated quietly and she shook her head as she left, noticing that his behavior had changed dramatically since she nearly killed herself. It had become almost concerned and, far more odd, was that he had actually seemed to teach her some things afterwards, things she never heard of in school, and found out yielded better results. Odd as it was, she didn't complain because it had been better than acting as his clean up crew.

Shaking her head, she headed out to the carriage, where Hagrid was waiting with a wide grin. She stepped into the threstal-drawn cart and they headed off in silence as she watched the majestic castle grow small in the distance.

After getting to the platform and hauling her luggage on board, she was enveloped in an almost suffocating embrace by the half-giant, which was smiling warmly.

"Now Fernanda, you take care and tell those friends of yours I say hello. Good luck on yer exams." He stated as he let her go, or more like put her down.

Fernanda stepped on the train, waving to Hagrid with a smile as she went to take her seat, feeling confused and sorrowful for her departure. She had felt very wanted, yes, but what haunted her the most was Severus's parting questions. She shook those thoughts away though as she thought on more vengeful tones how much she was going to ream Trysta out when she got back to the dorm.

_Ohh, wait till I get there... Trysta's gonna get it..._ She thought as the train blew one last shrill parting whistle and began slowing chugging away on its mission to bring her home and to her friends.

--------------------------

**Deep Shadows:** End of Part II...  
**EckoStalker: **But guess what?  
**Deep Shadows:** There's more...  
**EckoStalker:** This may seem like a perfect ending...  
**Deep Shadows:** But come on! We're the Misfits, nothing ends perfectly...  
**EckoStalker:** Or without some sort of chaos...  
**Deep Shadows:** So look forward to Part III...  
**EckoStalker:** The actual ending...  
**Deep Shadows: **So Read and Review or we will give you another cliffy!  
**EckoStalker: **We can you know... We have the pens of Doom!


	3. Part III

The Mistakes That Change Us  
Part III  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Author's Notes:** After much wait, we give you the very belated birthday gift to Ferporcel. This was the best part, because of course, being the pranksters at heart, we had to include Kelsey and Fernanda in our antics...Read, review, and most of all enjoy!

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later…  
**__**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 7:15 am. The Girl's Dorm…**_

Fernanda looked at herself in the mirror in her graduating robes, smiling at herself. Trysta and Ashley were busy fighting over whose square hat was whose, though the size difference was quite evident, and Kelsey was trying her hardest to nap, having partied all the night before and looking the worst for wear despite the makeup.

This was it. They were finally graduating after their long lessons, frustrating experiences, and grueling exams. Well, Trysta had _barely_ passed, but her 'tutoring' with Professor Byron saved her, of course. Fernanda braced herself for this milestone in her life. In the next week she would be starting as an errand girl in the Ministry's Alchemical Department. It was a low level job, but she figured that she could make some advancements soon enough. She had to start somewhere, and there wasn't too bad a place. Trysta was going from here to the Magical Education Academy, studying to be a Potions Mistress. Fernanda didn't think she'd be visiting her too often at her friend's job. Ashley was going to work with Kelsey in the Ministry's Magical Creatures Department, getting their jobs from a friend of Kelsey's.

Once all argument had been settled and all preparations done, they headed to the auditorium, a tense silence resting over the usually talkative group. The families had started pouring in and Fernanda got a chance to once again met Trysta and Ashley's huge family, all three of their brothers and two sisters. Fernanda's own family came as well, as did Kelsey's, and the three families sat together with expecting smiles, the younger ones squabbling for a better seat, as the students went to their own seats before they were to begin the ceremony. Fernanda swore she saw a familiar black shadow shimmering in the back as she took her seat, but soon forgot it as the ceremonies took place.

--------------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 8:14 am. The Auditorium…**_

"Severus, I can't believe you are actually here. What made you come?" Remus questioned with unconcealed surprise as Severus took a seat next to the cleaned up werewolf.

"Personal reasons. Is that a good enough answer for you? You've been bugging me since I told you that I was coming." Severus snorted, debating if it would be wise to switch seats. He had his reasons for being there and he didn't feel he needed to explain himself, and to Remus Lupin of all people.

"Personal reasons? Sure…" Remus snorted, looking around in confused amazement.

Severus looked up at the students, picking out his banes in an instant. Ashley had tackled her fraternal twin sister to the floor and Fernanda and Kelsey were trying to get her off.

_Typical…_ He thought to himself as he watched a woman Professor, perhaps Ms. Smith, step forward and separate them.

Severus was glad that none of them knew he was there or else he would be the victim of yet another prank, no doubt more sinister. He doubted Fernanda even remembered his inquiries to them graduating. Severus checked his shirt pocket, making sure his wand and the papers were there. Assured, he relaxed a bit, as much as he could in this room.

Since Fernanda had left Hogwarts, he'd been checking up with her professors, making sure he wasn't making a mistake. Finding Fernanda was a now cautious and diligent worker assured him that he wasn't sticking his neck out for a screw-up.

_And the best part is that she doesn't even know… Is it possible to be evilly kind?…_ He thought amusingly as the ceremony began.

----------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 8:45 am. The Auditorium…**_

Fernanda listened to the closing speech, holding her diploma in her hand and grinning widely. She did it; she was finally ready for the ministry. She looked over at Ashley and instantly knew the small blonde was up to something by the familiar twinkle in her big brown eyes.

"Nanda, look behind us. Behind my parents, is that who I dare think it is?" Kelsey stated and Fernanda turned, looking where she was asked with squinted eyes. She didn't believe her eyes as she turned back around quickly, nudging an occupied Trysta, who had the familiar daydreaming look on her face.

"What?" She whispered as she shook her head and Fernanda snickered.

"Lupin and Snape are here!" She stated and Trysta's jaw dropped. Ashley, having heard Lupin's name, turned around, ears practically perked up, and instantly spotted him, eyes widening as her hands flew to her face.

"Oh my god. How's my hair? Do I have anything in my teeth? No? Good... ah man, how am I going to do that with him here… Wait… Snape…" She chuckled evilly to herself, rubbing her hands together.

The director ended his actually pretty boring speech and the ceremony was officially over, but not for the Pranksters of course. Fernanda suddenly found herself, without a moment to think, smashed with a water balloon and turned to see Ashley pulling some more out of the many folds of her robes, which Fernanda had noticed earlier were a bit too large on her to begin with. Fernanda, knowing to never be around Ashley unarmed, pulled out her own small water gun and began fighting back with Ashley, spritzing her in the face and laughing at her surprised look.

Ashley laughed maniacally then, ducking behind a chair and stripping off her gown, revealing jeans and a tank top as she pelted another water balloon at the nearest student, who screamed in surprise. Not to be left out, Trysta pulled out her own gun, of course, squirting Kelsey, who had been too dazed to duck. Fernanda laughed, dodging as another water balloon flew past her, instead pegging the director who was yelling right behind her. Several of the more goodie two-shoes-students were squealing, running like lunatics in an attempt not to get caught up in the water fight. Fernanda quickly moved away from the furious director, hiding behind the podium and snickering as Ashley chucked two more water balloons at the director. Fernanda took the opportunity in the midst of the chaos to soak Trysta, who yelped at the cold water. She knew it wouldn't last much longer as more teachers approached to try and calm the war, so she aimed at Ashley one last time. She froze though as the short woman smirked and yelled to her. "Duck!"  
Fernanda did immediately as Ashley threw a water balloon past her, hearing a garbled yell, then seeing Ashley tackled to the ground by Kelsey and Trysta. Wondering whom she had hit, Fernanda turned to see as sopping wet Severus Snape, who had touched her shoulder. Lowering her gun she looked at him and snickered.

"Surprise, Surprise." She stated and he huffed as Ashley squealed from under Kelsey and Trysta, squirming against their superior size. Remus was standing there as well and he headed toward the squealing Ashley with laughter.

Fernanda could tell Severus wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Hey Kels, let's get Ash to the dorm and get some towels to dry off." She stated, wanting to avoid the teachers, and Trysta laughed as Kelsey threw Ashley over her shoulder, the small woman squirming frantically.

"Ms. Porcel, a word?" Severus asked and she nodded, gesturing for him to follow her as they headed to the dorms.

--------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 9:21 am. Hallway…**_

Severus Snape was half tempted to say forget it after he had been slammed with a green water balloon by Ashley, which he should have expected, but he had resolved himself and all the paperwork was already done. He wasn't going to let all that work go to waste. He followed the girls, not entirely sure where he was following them too. They moved down the stairs and Severus found himself in the girl's wing of the dormitories. As a student at Ravensdorm he had never seen this part of the school, and as an adult he still felt he shouldn't be there.

"Perhaps I should wait in the-" He began, but was cut off by Trysta.

"Snape, don't panic. There are rarely any half-naked or drunken girls running down the hallways. Rarely. You're safe... for now..." She chided with a mischievous smirk as she opened the door for the Ashley-toting Kelsey, the blonde now scowling from her perch on Kelsey's shoulder.

Glaring at her, he followed into a medium sized room, with two sets of bunk beds, desks and random paint splattering. It was much like his old dorm room minus the paint that had to have been none other than Ashley's doing.

_Yep… This is their room…_ He thought as peered around the kitchenette, noting the scattered remains of chips, candy wrappers, and soda cans.

"You guys are all set here. Chips dip and junk food, looks all like college necessities to me." Remus mused and Severus snorted as Fernanda turned after chewing Ashley out for causing trouble, the girl sitting with her head bowed on one of the beds, though Severus could still see the smirk on her slightly hidden features.

"You had something you wanted to say to me, Professor?" She questioned and his brain froze. He could not think of the words to tell her without sounding nice... or… proud.

"Professor?" She asked him worriedly and he shook his head, coming to a conclusion.

"I recall, Ms. Porcel, of you mentioning going into the ministry, correct?" He began and she nodded.

"I have an internship beginning in two weeks. I'm starting in the Alchemical Department." Fernanda told him and he smirked, mostly to himself.

"Ah, long grueling hours being someone's 'go-for' girl. Can't seem to picture you there." He continued and she looked at him oddly. Trysta, Ashley and Kelsey were all looking at him intently as well. A bit unnerving actually...

"Huh?" Ashley stated, rubbing her ears vigorously and Trysta nudged her to be quiet.

"No, I see you more in Substance Regulations and Creations…" He stated and Fernanda cut him off.

"Perhaps that's because I told you that's where I wanted to be…" She replied and he silenced her.

"Or perhaps, Ms. Porcel, it is because in two and a half weeks you start as an associate Potion's Mistress in the Substance Regulation and Creation Department." He stated as he pulled out the paperwork. She looked at him shocked, as did the other four people in the room. He handed her the papers and she looked over them, amazed. Severus only now had to brace for her reaction.

----------------------

_**Ravensdorm Potion's Academy. 9:47 am. The Girl's Dorm…**_

Fernanda looked at the paperwork in amazement. This was her dream job, and it had just been handed to her, free of charge. Her breathing stopped as she looked at Snape.

"How?" Was all she was able to mouth, seeing her shocked friends standing behind him. Remus was looking at Severus like he was insane.

"Its not often that Severus Snape makes a recommendation. Nor is it often that he recommends a Gryffindor to the Head of Staffing in that Department. You boss happens to be an old lab partner of mine… Well, your new boss…" Severus explained to her as nonchalantly as possible and she couldn't believe her ears.

"You recommended me? Why? After the accident... why?" She questioned and Severus seemed to ponder on that.

"You redeemed your stupidity. I recommended you because I saw you fit for the job. Besides, that idiot they had there couldn't even brew wolfsbane." Severus stated and Fernanda wanted to cry she was so shocked.

"Oh thank you." She stated and without warning she leapt at Severus, giving him a tight hug. Feeling brave, she kissed him on the cheek briefly, which made him pull back with a jerk. The floor was wet from a broken water balloon Alexis had just 'happened' to drop on the way in, and they both slipped on the wet stone floor. Falling on the floor, Fernanda landed on Severus, knocking the breath out of both of them.

She quickly scrambled off him and then realized that he was laughing. Severus Snape was laughing, the world had just ended. Trysta gaped like a fish, Kelsey pinching herself, and Ashley squeaked, falling back in a mock heart attack gesture.

"You're welcome Ms.Porcel. I should be used to falling around you four…" Severus stated as he stood up from the floor. Fernanda set the paperwork on the counter as Remus looked between the two of them.

'Ashley, pinch me. I have got to be dreaming." He stated and then yelped as Ashley pinched his arm immediately, smiling dreamily at him as she sat up on the bed.

Trysta and Kelsey both had their jaws on the floor in amazement. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Severus spoke again.

"Well, I guess I should allow you your celebrations. Mr. Porcel, report to Alexander Amadeus in the Department. He'll show you the ropes. Goodbye." He stated with finality as he headed toward the door. Fernanda smirked evilly as she picked up a water balloon.

"Hey Snape, catch." She told him as she threw it and he caught it, it miraculously not bursting. Looking at it, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that for?" He questioned and she smirked.

"Revenge. Don't you owe Ashley a parting gift?" She smirked and Severus smirked as well as Ashley looked at him, swallowing.

"Don't you da-" She began to hiss as Severus slammed her the balloon, it splashing her with water.

"Oh no, you just did not! This means war!" She stated as she pulled out a bucket of waterballons from under the bed. A huge waterballon fight ensued and once all the balloons had been used and the room was soaked, they stopped, all out of breath from laughing.

"Now I really am leaving." Severus stated, wiping the wet hair from his eyes and Remus shook his head as he peeked out the door.

"Yeah, ok. Maybe you can get through that crowd." He stated and Severus groaned as he saw that the entire girls dorm was partying in the hallway.

"I'll manage, I know a few passageways out." He stated shaking his head.

"Hey Severus, thank you." Fernanda stated and he turned around.

"You are welcome, Fernanda." He stated as he walked out the door. She smiled to herself as she headed to the bathroom to get a towel to dry off. As she exited the room, she heard Remus say.

"Ashley, wanna go with me to dinner? I'll take everyone in fact, my treat."

Nothing could be heard over Ashley's squealing of joy, except maybe the thud when she tackled him to the floor with a hug and kiss on the cheek of his own, the werewolf turning red in the face.

'Severus will be meeting us there though." He stammered and Fernanda smirked, knowing Snape had trusted her. _Maybe people can change…_ She thought as she began to dry her hair.

* * *

**_Finis!  
_**This is dedicated to one of the most dedicated writers i have met in the Fanfiction realm. Thanks Fernanda for all that you do...  
_Deep Shadows  
and  
EckoStalker_


End file.
